Questionable Intent
by bruised anatomy
Summary: You'll change your mind one day, and I don't want to miss my chance later just because you keep saying "no" now.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: You'll change your mind one day, and I don't want to miss my chance later just because you keep saying "no" now.

_**Questionable Intent**_

Sasuke liked to start out his day properly.

"Wanna fuck?"

"No thanks."

"Why do you always say 'no'?"

"Why do you always ask?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"I have a _girlfriend_, and you didn't answer mine either."

"You'll change your mind one day, and I don't want to miss my chance _later_ just because you keep saying 'no' now."

Naruto just laughed. Sometimes he wondered if the brunette was a little serious, but then he'd remember that Sasuke was the straightest guy he'd ever met.

"You're a crazy fucking bastard, ya know that?"

"Desperate's more like it."

Naruto laughed again when Sasuke's phone dinged with the arrival of a text message. He imagined that the text read something like _hey sexxxy wanna make babies cuz im hott 4 ur cok_ - tacky with misspelled words and improper grammar.

"Why can't you send me texts like this?"

_You make me so horny. I want you to fuck me so hard. Do you want to come over later?_

Well, it looked like Naruto was mistaken. The text was practically rhetoric.

"I'm sorry. I was busy sending _those_ texts to my girlfriend."

"Ugh. Stop talking about her. She's a skank."

"You wanna workout later?"

"And watch you get all hot and sweaty with your bulging muscles? Fuck yes."

The blond laughed, wrapped his arm around Sasuke's shoulders, and led him this way to their History 1302 class.

_**Questionable Intent**_

Naruto learned fairly quickly that Sasuke hated his roommate; and as such, Sasuke insisted on staying with Naruto. Sakura had even gotten used to his constant presence.

"Baby, Baby, we can't."

"Why not?"

"Sasuke is _in_ the _living_ room! What if he hears us?"

"Sasuke? What? That's not even a big deal. He doesn't give a fuck!" Sakura opened her mouth to object, but Naruto cut her off. "As a man, he expects this; and he wants this for me. Do you want me to make him leave? I can make him leave."

"I-"

But Naruto was already opening the door. Shirt missing, pants undone, and hair disheveled, he stomped into the living room and grabbed his friend's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Man; but ya gotta go."

Sakura, wrapped in a bed sheet, peaked out of the bedroom doorway. Sasuke glared at her, and she shrunk back. He was intimidating.

_**Questionable Intent**_

"Oh. Hey. Is Naruto here?"

The moody teen ignored her question as he continued to work on his term paper. "Wow, Sakura. I can't believe you felt like kicking me to the curb just so you could get your fuck on."

Sakura blushed a hearty red. Sasuke was probably the most attractive man she'd ever met; but he was so mean and cold that she avoided talking to him at almost all costs. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to kick you out, but Naruto -"

"I would never be so easily embarrassed to have sex with someone else in my own apartment. I could make him happier and keep him more satisfied than you ever could."

Sakura felt tears well up in her eyes. "Yes, well," she paused and steadied her voice as she said the most hurtful thing she could think of, "he doesn't _want_ _you_." She turned on her heal and slammed the door shut behind her.

_**Questionable Intent**_

"I think she's cheating on you."

Naruto snapped his head up. "What?"

"I think that your _skank_ of a girlfriend is cheating on you. She's always talking to that guy Kiba. They are way too comfortable together not to be fucking. She's totally cheating on you."

Naruto shook his head, suddenly finding Sasuke's words funny. "Just because she has guy friends doesn't mean she's cheating on me. She's allowed to have other friends."

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. He would try again tomorrow.

_**Questionable Intent**_

When Naruto knocked on Sakura's door, she answered with a bright smile that quickly fell off her face.

"Hey. What's going on?" the blond asked with concern.

Sakura shook herself out of her small daze and cleared her throat. "Ah. Hey, Naruto, Sasuke." Sakura leaned up to press a brief kiss to Naruto's lips, but she didn't take her eyes off of Sasuke.

"Hey. Who is it?" When Kiba reached the door, Sasuke couldn't help but grin with delight.

Naruto looked suspicious. "Sakura," he began quietly. "What's going on?"

She looked confused for a moment. "Uh. This is Kiba. We're studying for our lit exam on Monday. Why?"

"Why doesn't he have a shirt on?"

She blushed a pink so bright it nearly matched her hair and mumbled something unintelligible.

"What?"

"Uh. I kind of spilled some soda on it."

Sasuke, keeping an ear on their conversation, stepped inside the dorm room. Unfortunately for him, books, papers, and note cards were scattered across the floor. Kiba started picking up the papers and setting the books straight.

Sasuke decided to skip pleasantries and jump straight in. "Sakura's hot, huh?"

Kiba choked on his own spit for a moment. "Uh, yeah, I guess."

"I bet she's a good lay." Granted, he could only assume from what Naruto told him, but that was enough.

Kiba looked uncomfortable and stared at the books in his hands. "Listen," he said slowly as he shoved one of the books into his bag. "Sakura's a great girl, a good friend, and my girlfriend's roommate. I'm not comfortable talking about this."

Sasuke scowled. That wasn't how this was supposed to go.

_**Questionable Intent**_

"Wanna fuck?" Sasuke asked, sitting next to his should-be lover in the cafeteria.

Naruto didn't even acknowledge his question as he pushed around his mashed potatoes with his French fries. "I get so starchy when I'm upset," he mumbled to himself. "What on here isn't a freaking potato?"

Sasuke was giving him that "You're a fuck-face" look, and the dejected boy looked suitably embarrassed.

Scratching the back of his neck, Naruto admitted, "It's weird. Ever since we walked in on Sakura and Kiba, I haven't been seeing her as much"

Sasuke didn't even try to hide his look of joy.

Naruto grumbled, "You don't have to look so happy about it," before nudging Sasuke's shoulder with his own.

_**Questionable Intent**_

Sasuke had never been so happy to go to his own dorm before in his life.

He knew that Shikamaru was a hardcore drug dealer. It was one of the many reasons he didn't go to their dorm more than a couple times a week. And even then it was usually only for a week's worth of clothes and to make sure that Shikamaru hadn't stolen anything. But despite his questionable occupation, his otherwise lazy roommate was a pretty good guy. He hadn't stolen anything yet, and he was surprisingly studious and played his music at a reasonable volume. He didn't even listen to shitty music, which was always a nice surprise.

But they lived in a co-ed dorm, and Sasuke didn't appreciate their creepy neighbor with the stalkerish tendencies. And the smell of the dorm halls was so much more pungent than that of Naruto's apartment halls. Sasuke liked that Naruto let him shower at his place instead of using the crowded communal showers where Creepy Stalker Neighbor managed to snag a handful of photographs of his wet naked body.

"Hey, Man," Shikamaru greeted when the door squeaked open.

Sasuke nodded his head in greeting, trying to hide the grin that wanted to dominate his face. He tossed some clothes into a spare duffle bag.

"Don't worry. It's just my roommate," Shikamura soothed to the girl straddling his lap.

_So that's where my iPod went. _Sasuke threw the electronic into his bag, zipped it up, and headed out.

Opening the door, he nodded to Shikamaru. "Later, Shikamaru." The girl in his lap stiffened. "I'll see you soon, Sakura." The pink haired girl turned to him with a look of horror on her face only to be blinded by the flash of light from Sasuke's camera.

_**Questionable Intent**_

Sasuke schooled his face into a look of solemn remorse. He sighed. "Naruto, we should talk."

Naruto turned away from his video game for a second, a look of concern marring his features. "Uh. Yeah, sure. Just let me get out of here real quick." He made swift work of removing himself from the game in play and turned off his television before giving Sasuke his full attention. "What's going on?"

Sasuke played the role of nervous, anxious friend perfectly. "Well… I had my suspicions before, but I've seen it with my own eyes." He paused for dramatic effect. "Naruto, Sakura's cheating on you."

"Oh! This again? That was just –"

"Not that!" Sasuke interrupted. "This."

As he shoved his camera into Naruto's face, Sasuke become suddenly and deeply aware of all the negative repercussions this could have. Somehow, he had managed to convince himself that the only thing standing between his and Naruto's relationship was Sakura. But what if he wasn't gay? What if he was so upset that he would "shoot the messenger" so to speak and never talk to Sasuke again? What if –?

"What is this?" came Naruto's soft, sad voice.

What if this broke Naruto's heart?

Sasuke's fake remorse turned genuine as he whispered, "I'm sorry, Na –"

Naruto gave a great laugh. "Don't be sorry!" Sasuke had never seen Naruto smile so wide. "You were just trying to help me!" The smile didn't reach his eyes. "I should have listened to you sooner." Tears welled up in his eyes. "Sorry," he laughed as he rubbed away the tears. "There's something in my eyes - allergies or something."

Sasuke lifted a hand to sooth him, but Naruto stopped him before he could. "Don't." His cheeks were flushed, but the small smile he offered was genuine. "I'll be okay." He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "With friends like you, I'll be okay."

_**Questionable Intent**_

Three months passed after Naruto and Sakura split up, and Sasuke still felt the need to walk on eggshells around him… not that they spent less time together but that Sasuke refrained from hitting on him so that he couldn't take advantage of his best friend.

Unfortunately, Sasuke didn't realize that his stupid comrade would be dating someone else without even offering Sasuke the slightest hint that he was ready to date again.

Sasuke glared at Haku with a vengeance. Haku shifted uncomfortably, his eyes shifting from Sasuke's glare to anything else every few seconds.

At least, he knew for certain now that Naruto was open to dating a man.

_**Questionable Intent**_

"I don't understand why you can't get along with any of my dates."

Something inside Sasuke snapped, and he shoved Naruto with enough force to make him stumble and fall into the couch. "Because it's supposed to be _me_!"

"Wha –?"

Sasuke began pacing the room. "You should be dating _me_!" He pointed to his own chest. " You should be introducing _me_ as your boyfriend! You should be taking _me_ on dates!" He ran his hands through his hair in frustration even as he continued ranting, "You should be fucking _me_ into mattresses, walls, and other solid and not-so-solid surfaces, like tables or _pools_ – _dammit_! Instead! You're off _gall_ivanting with _man_ whores and _street_ walkers! It's enough to make a man insane!" The brunette leaned against a wall, hands dragging down his face in vexation.

Naruto stared in shock, his mouth slack and his eyes wide. Sasuke continued to rant during this time, but that stupid moron wasn't even paying attention! He was just staring at Sasuke like an idiot!

Slowly, a grin began to form on Naruto's face; and it continued to grow until the scars on his cheeks warped and practically turned his face into that of a mischievous fox. "Why didn't you say so in the first place?"

"I did!" Sasuke cried, and his rant continued.

Naruto ignored his comment and the rest of his tirade completely and stood from the couch, slowly making his way toward Sasuke. When he was a foot away, Sasuke lowered the volume of his ranting; though, he didn't stop, instead, replacing the volume with vicious poking. Sasuke felt distinctly like a jilted woman in that moment, but he was too upset to stop.

Naruto stared at him for several moments before leaning forward and pressing his lips to those of his best friend. Sasuke continued speaking even as the tragically hot yet oblivious blond kissed him before his brown eyes widened slowly and he froze completely. Naruto took great joy in the look of hazy pleasure that leisurely came over Sasuke's face.

After slowly pulling away, Naruto asked softly, "Sasuke, will you go out with me?"

"Finally, it's about fucking time," Sasuke groaned; and for making him feel like a woman, he added for good measure, "Fag."

Sasuke tugged Naruto closer in order to kiss him again, but the blond resisted a moment in protest before giving back in. Sasuke could be so catty, sometimes; but maybe that's one of the reasons Naruto liked him.


End file.
